27 -And More Family
by Bluebird0032
Summary: Laura's stepmother arrives in North Fork, Lou hides something from the family, and a secret about Stephan Griswold is revealed. Rated T for violence and intense/dangerous situations.


_**...And More Family**_

As the weeks passed, Mark began remembering more of his past; bits and pieces of memories coming to the forefront of his mind.

Winter quickly gave way to spring, leaving the McCain ranch bustling with new calves. Lydia had definitely picked up Rachael's habit of running everywhere she went, and that often meant bolting out the front door whenever it was left open.

One afternoon, Lucas, Mark, and Tom were finishing work on the range when Rachael came riding up. The men greeted the young woman as she jumped down from her horse, her brown curls bobbing up and down.

"Rachael, what are you doing out here?" Lucas asked in a disapproving tone.

"Aunt Milly wanted to know if Tom was staying for supper, seeing as how you're all working so late."

"And that warrants you saddling your horse how, exactly?"

"Cassie insisted on saddling Liberty."

Lucas shook his head as he turned to his friend.

"Tom?"

"Please thank Milly for me, but I have a… prior engagement in town."

"A prior engagement?" Lucas asked with raised eyebrows.

"I do have a life outside of working for you, Luke."

"Doing what? Playing checkers with Nils?" He quipped.

"For your information, I just so happen to have a dinner engagement in town with Miss Reid."

"Marissa Reid?"

"Well you don't have to sound so surprised."

"Lou arranged for a blind date ?" Lucas jested as Mark and Rachael smiled.

"Luke, some women do happen to find me attractive. And as I remember, you were always the one asking me to introduce you to the ladies way back when."

"But which one of us actually got married?"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Tom replied as he mounted up.

"Don't stay up too late, we have an early morning!"

Tom waved goodbye and rode off as a smile spread across his face.

The McCains returned to the homestead and Mark and Lucas took care of their horses before washing up for dinner. The two men were pleasantly surprised by the aroma that greeted them as they entered the house.

"Milly, I sure hope you cooked up two chickens," Lucas declared as he walked into the dining room. "I'm hungry enough to eat a horse!"

"After the week you've put in, I'd believe it! What kept you so long?"

"Too many calves decided to stray."

"If you would let me help…" Rachael hinted.

"You know what Doc said," Lucas replied as they all started taking their seats. "No heavy lifting or hard riding until your shoulder heals."

"I fell two whole weeks ago, it's-"

"Going to be two more weeks before you're helping with the cattle again."

Before Rachael could reply, Lucas said the blessing and then changed the subject.

"Cassie, how's Catherine? Mark said you were riding to town to see her today."

"I think she's getting just a bit of cabin fever," Cassie chuckled. "After twenty five years of either rearing children or working, I don't know if she knows what to do with herself. With Helen at the hotel most of the day and Ned always at the office, she gets rather lonesome. ...But I think I came up with a solution while we were at the hotel for lunch."

"And what would that be?"

"Well Lou is backing off from the time she spends at the hotel, but she still helps during the meal rushes. But because of that, the girls and Michael are underfoot in the kitchen. I know how much Ma enjoys children, so I suggested, if she wanted to, that she keep an eye on the little ones in the office."

"And what did Catherine think of that idea?" Milly inquired.

"You should've seen the look on her face," Cassie answered with a smile. "She was going to talk to Lou and Laura this evening."

"That will definitely be something your mother enjoys." Milly started to take a bite before remembering something and turning towards her husband. "Did you put the order in for the rest of the garden seed when you went into town?"

"I completely forgot… I'll be sure to the next time I head in."

"Uncle Lucas, I almost forgot…" Cassie said.

"Forgot what?"

"When I was in town today, Mr. Hamilton asked me to tell you that there would be an emergency town council meeting tomorrow night."

"An emergency meeting? What happened?"

"Something having to do with the school. He only caught me in passing, said he had to be somewhere."

"What would be wrong with the school?" Rachael asked.

"I don't know. ...He did seemed rather upset, whatever it was."

"Maybe Mr. Griswold has to leave again and they need a temporary teacher. You could do it, Cassie."

"We don't know if that's the case," Lucas told his niece.

"I'm just saying it's a possibility, and all the students liked it when Cassie took over last time."

"Well I wouldn't say all," Cassie chuckled. "But regardless, I think my teaching career is over. Last time was quite enough for me, and besides, I have Daniel now."

"Oh, Lucas," Milly began, "Speaking of children, somebody has figured out how to open doors now…"

"Well if that doesn't spell trouble, I don't know what does," Lucas said as he tickled Lydia, causing her to laugh. "Guess we're going to have to start locking the doors. I remember the first week Mark had started turning door knobs… he was out the door any time Margaret had her back turned." He chuckled before going on, "One day I came home and Margaret was frantic; couldn't find him anywhere. We looked all over the place… being on such a large property, we really started to worry. After looking for a few hours we came back home to get lanterns. Mark apparently heard our voices and started calling from the closet… somehow he had managed to lock himself in. We opened the door up and Margaret picked him up and held him, crying in relief. Of course Mark was just concerned about eating. He reached for me, fighting to get out of Margaret's arms, calling, "Papa, me eat," over and over again."

The family all chuckled… except Mark, who seemed to be lost in his own world.

"Cassie, do you remember when Anna started wandering off?" Milly asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Do I remember?" Cassie laughed. "Oh, that was a nightmare!"

"It wasn't the typical toddler wanderings," Milly explained. "When she was six, Anna got into the habit of going off on long walks all on her own. Scared the rest of the family to death. They were visiting once and Anna took off, and it took us two hours to find her. When Catherine started scolding Anna, Anna sat there until Catherine demanded what she had to say for herself. Turns out, Ned had told her that at the end of every rainbow there was a pot of gold. So every time there was a rainbow, she started following it, trying to find the pot of gold."

"I bet Mrs. Osborne wasn't happy with Ned," Rachael commented.

"Ma chided him about it, but understood," Cassie replied. "Ma and Pa just made sure to dispel any of the myths in the fictional books we kept in the house after that."

"Speaking of books, you'll never believe it," Rachael suddenly said. "Melissa's Pa has been writing stories for a newspaper in California and someone from the San Francisco Star started reading them, and wants to interview him for a job. They might be moving all the way to California!"

"I'm sure they're all excited about that," Milly remarked. "When is this interview?"

"Her Pa is leaving on tomorrow's train and has an interview on Monday. He said he'd wire them as soon as he knew and Melissa said she'd tell me as soon as they got word."

"How soon would they move?" Lucas asked.

"As soon as possible; Mr. Morris doesn't like his job at the feed and grain and would be happy to leave. Of course, we hope they have some time to say goodbye, but an opportunity like that… it doesn't come very often. Although Caleb is going to take the news hard, I'm sure."

"Melissa hasn't told him yet?" Cassie asked in surprise.

"She's worried about how he'll react."

"Well she better tell him, or someone else will," Lucas remarked with a chuckle.

"Well that's what I told her, but she said she wants to wait until they know for sure. I think she's also trying to come up with a way for Caleb to come with them."

"I doubt Mrs. Morris would approve," Milly laughed.

"A girl can dream…"

"Caleb could always propose," Cassie teasingly suggested.

"About thirty seconds before Mr. Morris runs him off the property with a shotgun in hand," Rachael chuckled.

"I think you underestimate Zackary," Lucas commented. "He may be intimidating, but I don't think he or Mrs. Morris mind Caleb that much. Caleb just needs to take the initiative to ask permission to start courting. And from the sounds of things, he better do it now before it's too late."

"I hope he does, Melissa is just about ready to ask her father herself!"

After supper that evening, Lucas and Mark went out to do the barn chores. Rachael came running out behind them, wanting to talk to Lucas about helping on the range.

"We talked about this at dinner, you're waiting two more weeks."

"I would take it easy, I'll be careful."

"You were "being careful" when you fell from the tree," Lucas reminded.

"That wasn't entirely my fault…"

"Oh it wasn't?"

"...Maybe I could've been a little more careful… but I-"

"Rachael, trust me, I've had the same injury before. Wait until it's fully healed."

"But by then all the branding will be done."

"There's always next year."

"Not if I'm not here…"

While Lucas and Mark worked on the chores, Lucas and Rachael went back and forth between her helping with the cattle and the possibility of her working for the Pinkertons. Rachael finally realized Lucas wasn't going to let her help with cattle until Doc said it was alright, and Lucas left the Pinkerton matter at, "You're only seventeen." Rachael moved on and started talking about other things before Mark finally drove a pitchfork into the hay and turned towards his cousin.

"Rachael, I need to talk to Pa, alone. Would you mind?"

"...Sure…" Rachael hesitantly looked between her cousin and uncle before turning and leaving the barn.

"Mark?" Lucas asked.

"...Can we go for a walk?"

Lucas nodded and followed his son out of the barn. They walked for quite a while as Lucas waited for Mark to break the silence. Father and son stopped at a pond and sat down on a fallen tree, Mark looking out into the distance as Lucas carefully studied his son.

"...Mark, what's wrong?"

"I've been remembering more."

"...Isn't that good?"

"Yes… and no. Pa… there have been a lot of things that I've been remembering this week I sure wish I didn't have to."

"Like?"

"...Like that my own grandfather could have prevented my mother's death. That my grandmother died because he was a drunk."

"Son… you made a choice to forgive him."

"...I know. I remember making that choice… when he came that first time, and then when we were in Oklahoma. ...I remember over a year… almost two years passing between the time he came out to visit the second time, and when I finally got around to going to see him. ...Not even so much as writing."

"Mark, making that trip was a lot more than anyone else could bring themself to do. You may have forgiven him, but that doesn't mean you had to pursue any kind of relationship with him."

"I should have. It would've been the right thing to do. It's… it's what Ma would have wanted."

"...If it's what you want Mark, it's not too late to-"

"It is too late, Pa," Mark answered, tears welling in his eyes. "...He passed away while we were in Oklahoma."

Lucas looked at his son in confusion.

"...He what?"

"Grandpa died the night we arrived."

"...But why wouldn't… why didn't Cassie say anything?"

"...Maybe she didn't want to remind me… maybe she got distracted with what happened afterwards… maybe she didn't know how to tell you and Uncle Johnny. Maybe she felt it wasn't her position to tell you… I don't know. …And… and as much wrong as he did, Pa, you have to believe that he did turn his life around. He told me to tell you, one last time, that he was sorry. And… and he said… he said you were right. ...But he died before he could explain. ...What did he mean? Right about what?"

Lucas took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"Mark… when… when your Grandma Gibbs died… it broke your mother's heart. It broke my heart. The day after your grandmother's funeral, Samuel had the audacity-" Lucas stood and deeply inhaled, trying to keep his temper in check. "...I found Samuel at the saloon, getting himself drunk again. I said a lot of things, Son… a lot of which I don't dare repeat. ...To put it lightly, I said he was a good for nothing drunk that didn't deserve to be seeing the light of day. I said I hoped he lived a long, miserable life, because every day he lived was going to be filled with shame, and guilt, and remorse that… that I… I said I prayed would consume him. I told him every time he picked up a bottle it would just remind him of the life he had taken and that one day he'd look back and realize that he didn't deserve the life he had been given. I told him… I said he'd die still wishing for forgiveness, but that he'd never get it."

Lucas turned to face his son; both men trying to sort through their emotions.

"...Well, Pa, I'd say you were right, too then," Mark finally stated. "Grandpa died a miserable, lonely old man who hadn't forgiven himself for what he had done. I hope you're happy."

Mark stood to walk away, but Lucas caught his son's shoulder.

"You know that doesn't make me happy."

Mark looked at his Pa as a tear ran down his face.

"He was sorry, Pa! And he died regretting what he had done!"

"That doesn't change what he did, Mark!"

"...You blame him, don't you?"

"For your grandmother's death? Yes, yes I do. Johnny and I had confronted him numerous times about his drinking. Johnny tried to drive them home. Samuel shouldn't have been driving that wagon!"

"You blame him for Ma's death, too!"

"I never said I didn't! All I said was that he didn't kill her, but that doesn't mean he's not to blame!"

Tears suddenly began to burst from Mark's eyes as he turned away from Lucas and sat down again. Lucas slowly approached his son and sat down beside Mark, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's troubling you, Mark?"

"Pa, I…" Mark slowly looked up at Lucas as he shook his hand. "...When I decided to forgive him… I tried to stop blaming him. Now maybe the medicine wouldn't have made any difference, but… Grandpa admitted himself that he was to blame."

"He what?"

"...When he came the first time, he told me he took the blame for Ma dyin'. When I… when I said I forgave him, instead of talking things out with you like maybe I should've… I just started to pretend that… that there wasn't anything he could've done… I just tried to bury everything inside of me. But then… then you told me about Grandma Gibbs and all of a sudden… I couldn't not blame him for that and… and the closer we got to visiting him, the angrier I got. I tried to ignore it… I knew Ma would've wanted us to see him again… but then he died, and… Pa, I'm just confused. Part of me hates him, and yet part of me loves him. And… then going to Enid… Pa, I feel guilty."

"Guilty?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"Part of me feels guilty for not seeing him sooner. But at the same time, I feel guilty for grieving over the man that could've saved my mother's life. The man that was responsible for my grandmother's death."

"Mark… just because you forgive someone, doesn't mean they're not responsible for their actions. You were willing to forgive the man that "killed" me five years ago, but you would've wanted him to see justice, right?"

"But I wouldn't have grieved his death had he been hung."

"But that person wasn't your grandfather. Mark, family… family relationships are hard to navigate. They're complicated and… and messy. But right now… Son… it's alright to feel grief. ...Look at this way. Take Ned. Say you found out he had some dark past life where he had killed someone, but he got a plea deal and was released from prison. If he was truly sorry and admitted his wrong, and he died tomorrow, you would still grieve his death. It doesn't make what he did any less wrong, but you still love and care about him because he's family and your friend. ...Mark, it's no secret your grandfather was no friend of mine. But you saw a side of him I'll never know. And if I'm the reason you feel guilty for grieving for him, don't let me be. I understand." There were several moments of silence before Lucas went on, "Do you want some time to think?"

Mark nodded and Lucas stood to walk away.

"Pa?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Son."

Lucas walked back to the house to find everyone else quietly sitting in the front room.

"Why the long faces?"

"...Is Mark alright?" Rachael asked. "...He seemed so… I don't know… sad."

"He'll be alright," Lucas assured as he sat down in his chair and picked Lydia up. "He just needed to work some things out. His grandfather died when they went to Oklahoma."

"Uncle Lucas, I…" Cassie began, at a loss for words.

"It's alright, Cassie. I think it's better this way."

"...When Mark lost his memory… it completely overshadowed everything else that happened…"

"I can understand."

"How is he handling it?" Milly inquired.

"...He's taking it hard, but… I think he'll be alright."

Half an hour passed before the front door opened again and Mark came walking into the house.

"Cassie, when you unpacked from our trip, where did you put the second Bible that was in the trunk?"

"The second… oh, I put it in the top drawer of your desk. Why?"

"I have to go talk to Uncle Johnny; it was his Pa's Bible. I don't know how late I'll be, don't wait up."

"Mark, are you alright?"

"I will be. Goodnight, everyone."

Mark gave his wife and son a kiss before walking back out the door and up the hill. He found the Bible and thumbed through the pages to make sure the letter was still there before walking to the barn, where he found his Pa saddling BlueBoy.

"Do you want to go alone, or do you want me to go with you?"

"This is something I have to do on my own. Thanks though."

"Just remember, Mark, it was his mother, and his sister, and his father."

"I will."

Mark mounted up and waved to his Pa as he left the barn. He thought long and hard as he rode into town, trying to decide how to approach his uncle. When Mark rode up to the Gibbs', Johnny, Lou, and Laura were sitting out on their front porch, a sleeping child in each of their laps.

"Mark, what brings ye out here?" Lou asked with a pleasant smile.

"I… uh… Uncle Johnny, I need to talk to you…"

"Something the matter, Mark?"

"...Yes sir."

"Sir?" Johnny asked in confusion.

"...Johnny, we'll put the children own."

Lou stood and moved Madison to one arm before taking Madelyn in the other and disappearing into the house with Laura. Mark dismounted and wrapped BlueBoy's reins around the porch railing before reaching into a saddle bag.

"Mark, what's wrong?" Johnny asked as he walked down the porch steps.

"...I've been… been remembering more. And I remembered… I remembered what happened in Oklahoma."

"...Mark if this is about my Pa, I already told you-"

"He's dead, Uncle Johnny."

The words rattled the marshal more than he would ever admit. A long silence hung in the air before Johnny finally responded.

"...So?"

"So I thought you should know. ...He was sorry."

"Sorry…" Johnny scoffed.

Mark stood there for a moment, assessing his uncle, trying to decide what he should say.

"...Whether you want to believe it or not…"

Johnny rested one hand on his hip as he pointed a finger at his nephew.

"Mark-"

"Is your decision, and I understand if you don't." Mark finally pulled his hand from the saddle bag and handed his uncle the Bible. "That was your Pa's. ...There's a letter in there for you… when you're ready."

Mark grabbed BlueBoy's reins and mounted up. He started to ride away before turning back towards his uncle.

"Uncle Johnny, I'm sorry for your loss. All of your losses."

Johnny watched his nephew ride away before slowly turning and walking inside. He stood there for a long time before Lou came down the stairs.

"Johnny?" Lou walked to her husband and put a hand on his arm. "Johnny, what is it?"

Johnny looked at the Bible, then up at Lou. He looked down again and opened the Bible to where the envelope had been tucked inside. The marshal slowly picked the letter up before throwing it towards the fire.

"Old news."

Johnny walked past his wife and up the stairs. Lou looked towards the fireplace to see the envelope lying on the floor before crossing the room to pick it up. Turning it in her hand, Lou saw that it was addressed to, "_My dear son_."

**1MC1**

"Tom watch out!"

Tom heard Mark's warning too late and looked down just in time to see a rattler striking his horse's leg. The horse bucked, sending Tom flying off of him as Mark shouldered his rifle and fired a single shot, hitting the snake just below the head so to not hit the horse. He ran to where Tom laid and turned him over just as he heard Lucas riding up.

"Mark?"

"Over here, Pa!" Mark called. "And don't go near the horse!"

Lucas dismounted and ran to where Mark and Tom were, just as Tom began to stir.

"What happened?"

"A rattler bit Tom's horse, he got bucked off."

"Tom, you alright?"

"My arm…"

Lucas and Mark looked down, and it was quite obvious that Tom had a broken bone. Father and son exchanged knowing looks before Lucas made his way to the other side of Tom and began to speak.

"Well, I think we're going to have to get you over to Doc's and-"

When Mark nodded, Lucas held Tom down as Mark set the man's arm. Tom screamed in pain before yelling at Mark, "What are you trying to do, kill me?!"

"Sorry, but you had to be relaxed or I might not set it right." Mark started taking his shirt off as he continued, "We need to get you over to Doc's so he can splint it and put it in a proper sling; this'll have to do for now." Mark started making a sling out of his shirt as Lucas went to get a canteen. "You can ride BlueBoy into town, I'll walk your horse back to the house and take care of his leg while Pa takes you over to Doc's."

Lucas came back with the canteen and handed it to Tom before shaking his head.

"You sure got lucky. Had you been walking your horse or fixing that fence…"

"Don't I know it…"

After giving Tom a few minutes to get his bearings, Lucas helped Tom up into the saddle. They rode to town, Tom muttering about Mark not warning him before setting his arm.

"You're just lucky Mark knows how, the longer a broken bone goes without being set…"

"I know, I know…" Tom shook his head before asking, "Where'd he learn how to do that, anyway?"

"...You don't want to know."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

Lucas just tried to stifle a chuckle.

"Lucas!"

"Just be thankful he did it right."

"You mean… no one… he wasn't taught how to…" Tom started to panic.

"Oh he was taught… he just… taught himself."

"And you let him…?!"

"He's done it before, he knows what he's doing,"'Lucas laughed.

When the men arrived at the clinic, Doc immediately set to splinting Tom's arm as Anna prepared a sling.

"Well, Mark sure did a fine job with this one," Doc commented. "Tom, you're lucky he was out there."

"Doc, how long until this thing heals?"

"Oh, six to eight weeks, I'd say."

"Six to eight weeks?!" Tom exploded. "I can't sit around for six weeks!"

"Oh yes you can," Doc replied as Anna started adjusting the sling. "You can and you will. Lucas, I don't want him working out at your place until this arm is healed."

"I understand, Doc."

"But I-"

Doc, Lucas, and Anna all turned towards Tom with raised eyebrows.

"But what?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, you need the help!"

"Mark and I will manage. Look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"You…" Lucas chuckled with a gleam in his eye. "You remember when Margaret and I were courting and I rolled my ankle?"

Tom glared at Lucas for a long moment before cracking a half smile.

"...Lucas, I think you might be into something." Tom stood and grabbed his hat. "Thanks, Doc, Miss Osborne."

Anna walked Tom to the front room as Lucas stood there, chuckling.

"It certainly didn't take much to put an end to his complaints," Doc stated.

"No, it certainly didn't." Lucas picked up his rifle and put his hat on his head. "Doc, I'll see you at the meeting tonight."

"Have a good day, Lucas."

Lucas headed back to the ranch, BlueBoy following Razor out of habit. As the rancher rode into the yard, he saw Mark chopping wood outside the barn.

"How's Tom's horse?"

"I'd give the leg a day or two to heal from the bite, but she seems fine. How's Tom?"

"Six to eight weeks; that's if he doesn't try to overdo it."

"Pa, with all the cattle… we're gonna need help."

"I know. I'll see if Thomas would be willing to come out. In fact, I might just see if he'd be willing to stay on all summer… we could use it."

"I know we're already busy with the normal ranch work, but… about that barn I've been talking about building…"

"We need a second barn, especially before your mare gives birth. I can put the order in for the lumber when I go into town tonight."

"You're going into town again?"

"Remember, last night? Cassie said there was an emergency town council meeting."

"Guess I wasn't paying too much attention last night. But I'll have to show you what I had in mind, I want to build it a little differently than this barn."

"Well why don't we go ahead and go in for lunch and you can show me the plans before we head back out to the range for the afternoon?"

"Sounds good to me."

After lunch, Lucas and Mark returned to the west pasture.

"That snake still moving?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah… I'll come back and bury the head when we're done."

"Just the head?"

"While you were gone I told Ma what happened. She told me she wanted to cook up the rest of it with dinner tonight."

"She would, wouldn't she…" Lucas sighed.

"You used to love rattlesnake."

"That was before one decided to spend the night in my bedroll!"

Lucas and Mark set to work, straightening posts, fixing breaks in the fence, and rounding up stray calves. They spent the last two hours of their work day branding before returning home, rattlesnake in tow.

After dinner, Lucas rode back to town. He placed the lumber order before heading to the council meeting. As he stepped inside the church, he was met by John Hamilton.

"Lucas, I'm glad you could make it."

"So what's going on?"

"You mean you haven't heard yet?"

"No…?"

"...Lucas, Stephan Griswold is stepping down as teacher."

"What?" Lucas asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"...There have… been some charges brought up against him back east. A Pinkerton detective showed up in town yesterday wanting to take him back."

"Charges? What kind of charges?"

"Embezzlement."

"Stephan? Embezzlement? I don't believe it!"

"I didn't either, but… Stephan's not denying it…"

"Where is he?"

"The Pink has him in custody at the hotel."

"Don't start the meeting, I'll be back."

Lucas ran to the hotel and asked Helen which room Stephan was in before going up the stairs and knocking on the door of room ten. A man Lucas didn't recognize answered the door.

"May I help you?"

"I'm here to speak with Stephan Griswold."

"And you would be?"

"Lucas McCain, head of the town council. Just who would you be?"

"Arnold Turner, Pinkerton National Detective Agency."

"I want to see Stephan."

"And your business with Mr-"

"Just let me in!" Lucas push passed the man to see Stephan handcuffed to one of the beds. "Stephan, what's going on?"

"...Did they not tell you?"

"They told me you had been brought up on some ridiculous charges!"

"...Lucas, every man… has done things they are not proud of."

"I don't believe it!"

"Believe it, Mr. McCain!" The man behind them declared. "This man had been running from the law for the last ten years and I intend to see him pay!"

"Stephan?"

"Lucas, you cannot win every battle. Please, simply let me settle my past."

Lucas looked at Stephan in disbelief before shaking his head and walking out of the room. Lucas returned to the church where they began the meeting and started to discuss what to do about their lack of a teacher. Eventually, it was decided that the school would have an extended break for planting season while the town council began its search for a new teacher.

Lucas and Micah left the church together, still both in denial over what had happened.

"I just can't figure it," Micah said. "Embezzlement… how much money is a teacher supposed to embezzle?"

"It doesn't make sense to me either, Micah. I just… I just can't see a person like Stephan doing that."

"I guess everyone has their secrets. ...It's really a shame…"

"...I have another stop to make before I get home, I'll be seeing you, Micah."

"See you later, Lucas-boy."

Lucas walked over to the boarding house and knocked on the door.

"Mr. McCain, how nice to see you," Mrs. Adams greeted as she let him inside. "Are you here to see Anna?"

"Actually, I need to talk to Thomas Parker. Is he here?"

"I think he just went up to his room, I can get him if you'd like?"

"I know the way, thank you though."

The woman nodded and walked away as Lucas headed for the stairs. He knocked on Thomas's room several times before the door was opened.

"Sorry, Lucas," the man greeted. "Couldn't get the lamp to light. What brings you out my way?"

"Sorry to bother you so late, but I just got out of a meeting and I have a business proposition for you."

"What kind?"

"Well, Mark and I need help with the cattle and Tom Birch broke his arm this afternoon. I was wondering if you would be willing to help us out, now through the end of the summer."

"He's gonna be out that long? Just what'd you do to him?"

"He'll just be down six weeks or so," Lucas chuckled, "But we're really needing some help around the ranch."

"Well I'll have to check my schedule…"

"Oh that's right… how many games of poker do you have scheduled for next week?"

"On one condition," the man chuckled.

"Anything."

"You mind if I bunk in the barn? I'm not exactly keen on riding an hour to your place and back every day."

"Room and board, plus your regular wage."

"You just got yourself a hand," Thomas said as he shook Lucas's hand.

"I'll see you at seven Monday morning?"

"Looking forward to it."

"Have a goodnight, Thomas."

"Goodnight."

Lucas said goodnight to Mrs. Adams and Anna on his way out before mounting up. He returned home to find that Mark had already completed all of the barn chores. After taking care of Razor, Lucas went inside the house where he was greeted by Rachael, who sat reading in the front room.

"What are you doing up?"

"Wasn't tired," Rachael replied with a shrug. "How was the meeting?"

"Not what I expected…"

"What do you mean?"

"Rachael… Mr. Griswold was arrested."

"Arrested?!" Rachael yelled before Lucas put a finger to his lips. "...Sorry. Why was he arrested?"

"Embezzlement charges back east."

"Embezzlement charges? But how… why would…"

"Lucas?" Milly called as she came from the bedroom. "Who was arrested?"

"Stephan, for embezzlement. He's being taken back east to face the charges."

"...Did you talk to him?"

"Yes… and… and he didn't deny it…"

"But… but Stephan… committing embezzlement?"

"I know… I was just as shocked."

"What about the school?" Rachael asked. "What are they going to do?"

"There won't be any school until we get a teacher here."

"Will they be able to find one with such short notice?" Milly inquired.

"I hope so… but this definitely is not going to settle well with some of the parents…"

"They can't blame the town council; they didn't know."

"That's just it… if we hired a teacher guilty of embezzlement… who's to say our next choice will be a good one?"

"...He was still a good teacher, Lucas."

"...I just don't know how he could've hidden that for all these years…"

"...When are you going to tell Mark and Cassie?"

Lucas closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"...I wish John would've told Cassie when she was in town yesterday… she and Mark aren't going to take this easily…"

"I can tell them, Lucas."

"...No, I better do it. I'll tell them tomorrow morning."

**2MC2**

"He _what_?!" Cassie exclaimed. "But there must be some mistake!"

"I wish there was…" Lucas sighed.

"After all these years… how could… I just don't understand…"

"Mark, you don't seem surprised," Lucas curiously stated as he looked towards his son.

"...To be honest, I'm not," Mark answered with a shrug. "Mr. Griswold… there was just always something that seemed off to me."

"But he lived here for how many years?" Cassie inquired.

"Six? Seven? I don't know," Mark answered. "...I just never really trusted him."

Lucas and Cassie were both surprised by Mark's reaction, but Lucas could somewhat understand.

"...Regardless, I thought you two should know before we went to church."

"Thanks, Pa," Mark offered. "...I sure wish I had been wrong about him."

"So do I…"

The McCain family arrived at church that morning earlier than usual. The congregation was abuzz with the news about Stephan Griswold, many parents coming up to Lucas and asking about what would happen with the school.

Mark saw his uncle enter the church with his family, Laura, and Michael. They made eye contact for a few awkward moments before Johnny turned his attention to his family.

After Reverend Graft opened the service in prayer, Mark looked across the aisle and realized that Lou and Laura were both gone, Johnny curiously looking around the room. A few moments later, in the middle of a hymn, Lou came up to Johnny and whispered something to him before they both turned and left the church. Seeing the concern that had shown on his uncle's face, Mark turned to whisper to his wife.

"I'll be right back."

Mark quietly slipped out of the church and found the Gibbs with Laura out front, Laura hysterically crying.

"Johnny, would ye get Doc?!" Lou asked.

"No!" Laura suddenly cried. "Don't- please don't!"

"Laura, what's wrong?" Johnny asked as Mark ran up to them.

"She's here!" Laura cried. "I saw her!"

"Who's here, Laura?" Johnny asked. "Just calm down, and tell me who's here."

"I can't go back, I won't!"

"Back?" Lou echoed in confusion. "Back where and who's here?"

"My stepmother! She found me, and she's here to take me back!"

"No one is taking you anywhere, Laura," Johnny assured as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's what she's here to do!" Laura cried.

"We're not going to let that happen," Mark promised as he took Michael from her arms. "Laura, you're absolutely sure it was her?"

Laura nodded as tears continued to roll down her face.

"Was there anyone else with her that you recognized?"

"No…"

Mark turned to his uncle as he went on, "I don't think Laura should stay in town while that woman is here. There's no telling what she's here for or what she's capable of…"

"If I can't handle…" Johnny began, but Lou interrupted.

"Please, Johnny, it'd make us all feel bet'r. At least for Laura's sake, until she's gone."

"All I have to do is go in and arrest her!"

"Under what charge?" Mark asked. "We all know what she's done, but there's a reason she's not already in prison. They already tried prosecuting her."

"Please, Mr. Gibbs," Laura begged, "I can't go back with her, I can't!"

"Laura, you don't have to, she has no legal authority over you, you're nineteen."

"Uncle Johnny, she may be the only person Laura recognized, but if she's here, she's definitely not here alone. You know what she did to Laura; the woman isn't here for a social call!"

"But where would she go?"

"We can take her to the ranch."

"...Mark, my only concern is that if something happened out there, it would be over an hour before you could get help."

"If no one else knows where Laura went, Mrs. Douse won't be able to find her all the way out there."

Johnny slowly nodded as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Lou, walk Laura home and help her pack a trunk. I'm going to get Ned and tell him what's going on. Mark…"

"I'll get Cassie and we'll head home just as soon as Laura is ready."

Mark returned to the church and quietly asked Cassie to come with him. Lucas looked at his son in confusion before Mark mouthed, "I'll explain later."

The entire way home, Cassie tried to calm Laura down and assure her that everything would be alright. When they arrived home, Cassie saw to getting Laura settled inside while Mark took care of the team. After the horses were taken care of, Mark got Lydia's old cradle from the hayloft and carried it up to the house for Michael. As the boys were napping, Cassie, Laura, and Mark sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry to cause such an upset…"

"Laura, don't worry about a thing," Cassie assured. "We're glad to have you here."

"...I don't understand how she found me…"

"...Money can do a lot," Mark sighed. "...And from what you've told me, money is certainly no object for your stepmother. She probably hired someone."

"I… I thought this was over…" Tears welled in Laura's eyes as she shook her head.

"It's going to be alright," Mark said. "You can stay here just as long as you need to, and my uncle is going to do everything he can to get rid of her."

"...But what if she comes back?"

"Laura," Cassie tenderly replied as she put a hand on hers, "You're surrounded by a community of people that love and care about you. Whatever it takes, we'll make sure nothing happens."

"Mark… what about my father? Do we know where he is? ...You said they tried prosecuting my stepmother… and if they couldn't convict her…"

"Don't worry, your father is behind bars for a long time. They were able to make those charges stick."

"What about… what about…" Laura couldn't bring herself to say the man's name.

"...The Marshals Service is still trying find him."

The three talked for a while before Mark could sense that Laura was wanting to talk to Cassie alone.

"I need to take care of some things in the barn," Mark said as he stood. "I'll be back later."

The young rancher walked down the hill and took care of a few odds and ends in the barn before starting to chop wood. Mark was nearing the end of the wood pile when he saw his Pa driving the team into the yard.

"Mark, is everything alright?" Milly called as the buckboard came to a stop.

"Yeah, Ma. I'll explain more later, but Laura and Michael are up the hill with Cassie."

"But why-" Rachael stopped short when she saw the look Milly gave her.

"Rachael, I think we best get lunch started," Milly suggested.

As Mark helped Lucas put the team away, he began to explain.

"Laura saw her stepmother at church today. We thought it would be best if she stayed here until Mrs. Douse left town."

"I take it the stepmother was in on it too, then?"

"From what Laura told me on the way home from Tenton, Mrs. Douse was just as guilty as Laura's father. Unfortunately, she always made sure someone else did the dirty work and the prosecution couldn't make anything stick. And even more unfortunate… things didn't just start when her parents sold her off to Reaper. Mrs. Douse severely, repeatedly abused Laura after she married Laura's father."

"I don't understand how a man could let that go on in his home, let alone sell his daughter off…" Lucas spat in disgust.

"I don't understand it either."

They worked for a few minutes in silence until Lucas realized this affected more than just Laura.

"...Mark, how are you handling this?"

"I'm fine, Pa."

"Really?"

"...For the most part. I'd be lying if I said I'm not worried about Reaper showing up… but I doubt it. It's been over two years and… who knows? If we're lucky he caught wind of my "death" and thinks I'm dead."

"That would be at least one good thing that came from what happened."

Lucas watched as his son's eyes suddenly became distant and shallow.

"Mark, are you alright?" Lucas waited several moments before asking again, "Mark?"

"What?" Mark turned towards Lucas as he shook his head.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Mark?"

"...Just more memories."

"Son, you know you can talk to me if you need to."

"I know." Mark took in a deep breath before letting it out again. "We better finish up, I'm sure lunch will be ready soon."

**3MC3**

Monday morning, Johnny looked up to see Ned striding towards him, waving the telegraph he held in his hand.

"Johnny, we got trouble!"

"What sort of trouble?"

"Big trouble. You know that supposed Pinkerton agent that came in and arrested Stephan?"

"_Supposed_ Pinkerton agent?"

"He's a fake!" Ned slammed the telegram down on the desk. "I just got a wire saying to be on the lookout for Paul Trever, alias Arnold Turner, possibly posing as an officer of the law."

"But if he's a fake, why wouldn't Stephan deny the charges?"

"Turner probably threatened him before making the "arrest." What I don't understand is why arresting someone would help him."

"Unless it just made his story more believable… and it would get him potential protection if he ran into any trouble along the way… he could be planning to use Stephan as a hostage."

"You have any idea where they were headed?"

"Well one thing's for sure, they certainly weren't headed back east!" Johnny stood and started for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"You start getting a posse organized here, I'm getting Lucas."

"That's at least a forty-five minute ride using the shortcut! Why are you going all the way out there?"

"Because we're gonna have to track, and if we're going to save Stephan we're gonna need the best tracker we can get!"

Johnny rode hard and fast to the McCain ranch. Cassie was outside working on laundry when he came riding up.

"Uncle Johnny, is something wrong?"

"I don't have time to explain, where's Lucas?"

"He's working in the south pasture, I think. But what-"

Johnny kicked his horse again and headed south. He scanned the property for Lucas, finally seeing three men working to brand cattle.

"Lucas, I need your help," Johnny said as he jumped down from his horse.

"Johnny, what's wrong?"

"The man that arrested Stephan was a fake, he's wanted by the law. I need someone who can track and you're the best we have. Mark, I'm going to need your help, too. We don't know if this man's working alone and need to create a posse."

Mark and Lucas both turned to Thomas.

"What are you looking at me for? Go! I may not be much use to a posse, but I can take care of things around here."

Johnny, Lucas, and Mark all saddled up. Johnny headed back to town while Lucas and Mark made a brief stop at the homestead to tell their wives what was happening. Mark took Cassie aside for a brief moment as they were all saying goodbye.

"I don't expect anything to happen, but I'd like you to keep the .22 close while I'm gone. Pa also keeps Rachael's handgun in his nightstand; if anything happens, don't be afraid to tell her where it is."

"If anything happens? Mark, what could happen?"

"I'm sure everything will be alright. I just know… people notice when a bunch of men leave town. Don't forget, Thomas is staying in the barn, too."

"I love you." Cassie reached up and wrapped her arms around Mark's neck as she gave him a kiss.

"Cassie, I'm going to do my best to be back by Friday."

"...You remembered?"

Mark slowly nodded his head.

"...I remembered several weeks ago, I just didn't realize… it was coming up until Pa and I were talking yesterday. Like I said, I'm going to do my best to be back by then."

"You just come back in one piece."

"I will."

Mark gave his wife and son one last kiss before they walked back to the porch where the rest of the family stood. Mark and Lucas mounted up and then rode to town to meet the waiting posse. Micah was giving Johnny some last bits of advice before the men rode out. They spread out and searched the main roads, being sure to stay within earshot of the next rider. Finally, someone came across a camp from the night before. The posse regrouped and searched for a trail, one that seemed to be non existent. Finally, Lucas heard his son call for him.

"Pa, over here!"

Lucas rode over to Mark and dismounted, kneeling beside his son.

"What do you make of this?"

"That's their trail alright." Lucas turned and called to the rest of the posse. "Over this way!"

The posse rode until sunset before making camp. The men sat around the campfire that evening, Johnny giving strict instructions including a firm order not to shoot unless absolutely necessary. After things turned to casual conversation, Mark was the first to turn in for the evening.

The next morning, Lucas woke to see Mark and Johnny sitting at the fire, eating breakfast. He made his way over to them and poured himself a cup of coffee, Mark reaching for the coffee pot when his Pa was done.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Johnny asked in bewilderment.

Mark shrugged as he replied, "It's not all that bad. I actually kinda like it."

"Again," Johnny began, "Since when?"

Mark just shrugged and sipped his coffee, smiling at the looks of disbelief on the men's faces.

The men broke camp at sunrise, Lucas leading the posse and Mark right beside him. When they reached a river, Lucas called for the men to split up and try to find where the trail started up again. It took over an hour, but Lucas finally found where the tracks picked up.

As the men sat around the campfire again that evening, Lucas kept eyeing his son, knowing something was amiss. He could see the heaviness in the way Mark carried himself, the tension in his face. The rancher was getting ready to pull his son aside when Johnny called his name from the other side of camp.

"Lucas, just how far behind them would you say we are?"

"...Four or five hours. He's been taking it slow and easy for the last little while."

"You think we can catch up with them tomorrow?"

"If we don't lose their trail again, I'd say we have a fair chance."

Lucas looked back to where his son had been sitting to find Mark gone. He looked around, but Mark wasn't anywhere in sight.

One by one the men began to turn in for the night until only Lucas remained at the campfire. He waited a long while before finally turning in, but sleep wouldn't come easy. The rancher lied wide awake for another hour until he finally saw Mark returning to camp.

As the men were saddling up the next morning, Lucas turned to his son.

"Where did you go last night?"

"I just needed some time to think. Leaving Cassie has always been hard enough… then leaving Daniel too…"

Lucas nodded in understanding, but something told him there was more to why his son had left camp.

Later that morning, the posse came to a fork in the path. Lucas dismounted and carefully examined the area, having a difficult time making heads or tales of which direction they had gone.

"Um, Pa?"

Lucas turned to see Mark walking up beside him.

"Yes, Son?"

"It's the trail on the left."

"What makes you say that?"

"As a wise man once told me, tracking is more than just following tracks," Mark replied with a sly grin as he pointed to a handkerchief tangled in a shrub.

Lucas walked over and picked it up. He looked at it for a few moments before handing it to his son.

"You think Stephan might have marked the trail?"

"It's Mr. Griswold's alright. No one else in these parts would carry a handkerchief made with material that expensive."

**4MC4**

"Lou, what brings you out here?" Milly greeted as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Oh, I had a few hours, thought I'd come out fer a visit. How have ye been?"

"Just fine; missing Lucas and Mark," she replied as she helped Madelyn down from her seat. "Any word from the posse?"

"Not yet, but it's only been a few days… I'm sure everything is alright."

"Mrs. Gibbs!" Laura exclaimed as she came out of the house. "It's so wonderful to see you!"

"And you," Lou replied as she gave Laura a hug. "And I have good news, I saw your stepmother at the train station this morning."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be. We can give it a day or two, but I think you're safe to come home."

"Thank you, for everything."

"Will you come in for some tea?" Milly invited.

"I'd love to."

When the other women came into the house, Cassie and Rachael put their sewing project aside and followed everyone else to the kitchen. Lydia, Michael, Madelyn, and Madison all played on the kitchen floor while the women sat at the table, talking over tea.

"Rachael, how is yer shoulder?"

"Better than anyone wants to admit," Rachael sighed.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well I was out on the range helping check the cattle. We were missing a calf so I figured I might get a better view if I climbed up a little ways. Only problem was, the branch broke so I fell."

"As your uncle tells it, you fell because you were out on a dead limb he told you to get off of," Milly commented.

"That may have had something to do with it…"

"Just maybe," Milly chuckled.

"Cassie, are you alright?" Lou suddenly asked, seeing Cassie blankly staring towards the children.

"What?" Cassie snapped her head up and looked towards Lou. "Oh, yes."

"Are you sure?"

"...Just worried about Mark, I suppose."

"Don't worry," Milly assured. "With the whole posse out there, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"...I better go check on Daniel."

The women watched Cassie leave before Lou turned towards Milly.

"...Is she really alright?"

"Like she said, she's probably just worried about Mark, and understandably so. She's been quiet ever since he left."

"It must be so hard on her, after everything that happened. Having a husband gone on a posse is difficult enough to deal with."

"We just keep on praying they all come home safe."

"I will say, I'm not glad they're all out there," Laura began, "But I am certainly glad to know Mr. Griswold was innocent, after all."

"It's a relief to all of us," Milly agreed. "I couldn't believe my ears when Lucas told us Stephan had been arrested. I'm glad North Fork won't be needing a new teacher, after all."

"Oh, Milly, I almost forgot!" Lou exclaimed. "I brought the new catalog; it just arrived with all the new styles from London, Paris, and New York!"

"Lou, you know I can't afford dresses like that."

"Neither can I, but we can always look!"

Lou excused herself to get the catalog from the buggy where she had left it. Laura, Milly, and Lou spent a good while looking at the designs before Cassie came into the kitchen, Daniel in her arms.

"Anyone hungry? I think it's about time we started lunch."

Milly and Lou stood to help Cassie, but Lou suddenly found herself grabbing the table for support.

"Lou are you alright?" Milly worriedly asked.

"I think so… just a bit light headed." Lou shook her head before taking a step forward, but again felt as if the room was spinning. She slowly eased herself back into her chair as she went on, "It must be the…"

Everyone watched as Lou went limp in the chair and slumped against the table.

"Lou!" Milly rushed to her friend's side and quickly began fanning her. "Rachael, get some water!"

Rachael ran to the sink and did as her aunt instructed. After several minutes of trying to rouse Lou, her eyes finally fluttered open.

"Milly?" She asked in confusion as she sat up and looked at the worried faces that surrounded her.

"Lou, are you alright?"

"...I do feel a bit light headed…"

Milly handed her friend a glass of water as she replied, "We best get you to Doc's."

"Milly, I think that's just a mite drastic."

"I have to agree with Aunt Milly," Cassie commented. "I think you best see Doc, just to make sure… everything is as it should be."

"I can tell you right now it's not," Milly replied as she turned to Lou. "Otherwise you wouldn't have fainted!"

Cassie opened her mouth to say something, but Lou shot her a warning look.

"I'll be fine, I'm sure it's just the long ride out here."

While Cassie and Milly prepared lunch, Milly and Lou continued to argue about Milly taking Lou to see Doc. Finally, Milly at least convinced Lou to stick around until Thomas could escort her back home. Lou reluctantly agreed, knowing Milly wasn't going to back down.

When Thomas returned to the homestead that evening, Milly explained what had happened and asked if he would be willing to take Lou and the girls home. The hand happily agreed and tied his horse to the back of the buggy before driving it back to North Fork.

"I am sorry to inconvenience you like this," Lou again apologized as they came to the outskirts of town.

"It's my pleasure, ma'am. ...But are you sure you wouldn't want me to take you over to the Doc's? Fainting spells aren't something to be taken lightly."

"I'm sure it's nothing… it's just… just been a few tryin' days with Johnny gone..."

"Well if you need anything, you be sure to let me know."

"Thank you."

Thomas took care of the horse and buggy before riding back to the ranch. As soon as the man was gone, Lou headed straight for the doctor's office.

"Miss Lou, what brings you here?" Anna asked as she looked up from the desk.

"Anna, I need to speak to Doc. But not a word to anyone that I was here, ye hear?"

"Of course…" Anna hesitantly replied before showing Lou to a back room. "I'll get Doc for you. Can I take the girls to the waiting room?"

"Please."

Anna left and Lou anxiously paced as she waited for Doc Burrage. When the elderly man entered the room, he asked Lou what seemed to be the problem. As Lou replied, she continued to pace, making large gestures as she spoke.

"What seems to be the problem? Well what's seemin' ta be the problem, Doc, isn't a problem! Least wise it shouldn't be a problem, but of course it's a problem fer Johnny!"

"...Just what exactly do you mean?"

"Oh, Doc, I tell ye, I was excited, I was lookin' forward to comin' ta see ye! But then Johnny… the other night we were putting the girls down, and he… he said…" Lou was on the verge of tears as she sat down on the examination table.

"What did your husband say?"

"He said he was lookin' forward to the day when he didn't have ta change any more diapers!" Lou bursted into tears. "The father of my children doesn't want any more children!"

"Now, Lou, what Johnny meant…"

"I heard 'im loud and clear, Doc! And… and to think…"

"Lou, calm down."

"Calm down?!"

"Yes, calm down. You're emotional, and if I understand right, you might be pregnant. Johnny loves his children and I'm sure, if you're pregnant, he's going to be just as excited as you."

"If I'm pregnant?" Lou laughed through her tears. "Oh, I know I'm pregnant, Doc. There's no changin' it now, and Johnny… he doesn't love me any more, and-"

"Slow down, Lou! What makes you think Johnny doesn't love you anymore?"

"Well if he doesn't want any more children, then that must mean he doesn't want to be with me any more, which means I must've done somethin', and Doc, what if he leaves me?!" Lou hysterically cried. "He can't leave me!"

Doc was doing his best to control his laughter as he answered her.

"Lou, your husband loves you and he isn't going to leave you. He loves your children and I'm sure he's going to be absolutely thrilled when he finds out. Now how long have you suspected, and what kind of symptoms, besides the obvious?"

Lou took in a deep breath as she tried to slow her tears.

"...I've wondered for about a month now… I haven't been feeling well, and… I've been light headed. ...This afternoon I drove out to Milly's and… Doc, I fainted. What if that happens when Johnny's around? What am I going to do when Johnny finds out?!" Lou again bursted into tears.

"You're going to have to tell him at some point, Lou. And when you do, you're going to let him prove to you how much he does love you, and how much he's going to love this child. Now lay down and let me examine you, just to make sure everything's alright."

Lou complied, tears still falling. As Doc examined her, she continued to worry about how she was going to tell Johnny. When Doc was done, he helped her off the table.

"Now Lou, everything is going to be alright. You took one thing your husband said and blew it way out of proportion. Ask Milly, I'm sure she's going to be more than happy when she's through with diapers; that doesn't mean she wouldn't want more children."

"But-"

"But nothing. Now, you need to go home and calm down. I want you to drink plenty of peppermint tea, it'll help you relax. And as soon as your husband gets home, you tell him he's going to have another child!"

"Doc, I can't!" Lou cried. "He doesn't want another child!"

"I don't believe that for one moment, Lou. He loves you and I am sure he's going to be happy when you tell him."

"If you could've seen the look in his eyes…"

"That look was either one of a very tired marshal or something you imagined. Lou, your husband loves you, he's not going to leave you, and he is going to love any child you have together. Now you get on home."

Doc saw Lou out, Anna looking between Lou and Doc in confusion as the tearful mother collected her children and left the office.

"Doc, is everything alright?"

"It couldn't be better," the doctor chuckled as he shook his head.

"Then why is she crying?"

Doc looked at Anna, who realized she had asked a question the doctor couldn't answer.

"Just think about it," the doctor replied with a gleam in his eye before going back to his office.

Anna sat down at her desk, thinking everything through. Finally, a wide smile crossed her face.

**5MC5**

The sun was setting as the posse approached a rundown shack hidden in the New Mexico hills. Johnny quietly gave directions for the men to surround the cabin before sneaking towards a window and peering inside. He saw Stephan Griswold tied to a chair and another man anxiously pacing the cabin floor; the man's gun sitting on the table. Johnny ran back towards Ned and Lucas before explaining the situation.

"It's your call, marshal," Ned replied with a shrug.

"Lucas, watch the window, Ned and I'll go in through the front."

The men made their way down to the cabin, the rest of the posse ready to take any action necessary. Johnny looked to Ned who nodded before the marshal kicked in the door. The two men ran inside, pulling their guns on Trever.

"Hands up where I can see them," Johnny ordered as Ned holstered his gun and went to untie Stephan.

"Well you could've knocked," the man sarcastically retorted as he complied.

Lucas made his way inside and held his rifle on the man while Johnny handcuffed him.

"Stephan, you alright?" Lucas asked.

"...Yes… yes, I am quite alright."

"Lucas, why don't you tell the rest of the men to go ahead and make camp for the night?" The marshal turned towards his prisoner before going on, "You and I have some talking to do."

That night around the campfire, Ned was asking Stephan about how Trever got the drop on him.

"It was... quite simple, really…" the school teacher began to answer. "I was grading papers and he came in with his gun drawn… he told me that he was going to do and that if I didn't cooperate, he would fire his weapon."

"Just what exactly was he planning to do?" Johnny asked as he came from tying Trever up for the night. "I can't get him to talk."

"It… it was rather strange, he never seemed to have much of a plan besides getting out of North Fork. I asked him on several occasions where we were going, but he simply said we were just waiting. For what, I am not entirely sure."

"A partner?" Ned suggested.

"I would not know," Stephan replied.

"But why go to all the trouble of impersonating a Pinkerton agent, taking a school teacher against their will, and then not doing whatever it was he was planning?" Johnny asked. "He should've known someone would figure it out and be on his trail."

"Probably just some loon," Ned remarked.

"I wouldn't go that far, deputy," Stephan commented. "He seemed rather sure of himself, as if he knew exactly what he was doing. He didn't even seem to care when he heard the posse ride up."

"You heard us?" Johnny asked in disbelief.

"If he knew we were here," Lucas began, "Why leave his gun on the table?"

"Obviously he wanted to get caught," Ned said. "Now the question is, just what did we walk into?"

All night and throughout the next day, the posse stayed on high alert. Johnny continued to try to get Trever to talk, but the man just gave a sly grin in response to the marshal's questions.

When the group came to a canyon, everyone was a bit leery about going straight through. Johnny made the decision to go up and around instead of riding through the canyon floor. A decision that Lucas noticed bothered his son.

"Mark, is something troubling you?" Lucas asked as the posse started up again.

"...I had just hoped we would be back home by now."

"There seems to be more than that."

Mark shrugged before kicking BlueBoy to quicken his pace.

As the day passed, Lucas noticed his son withdrawing from conversation. He watched as Mark became less aware of his surroundings. He realized Mark was purposely drifting farther and farther away from the back of the posse.

That night, as the men sat around the campfire talking, Lucas looked across camp to see his brother-in-law and son talking. After a minute or two, Johnny slapped Mark on the shoulder and started walking towards the campfire as Mark turned and walked the other way. Lucas stood and met Johnny halfway.

"Were you able to get through to him at all? He hasn't really said much to me all day… or all week, for that matter."

"Some, but… I think it's mostly just going to take time. Lucas, I'm sorry. If I would've realized the date… I would've never asked Mark to come along."

"If you would've realized the date?" Lucas asked in confusion. "What does the date have to do with anything? Do you know what's bothering him?"

"Do I… Lucas, you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know, what should I know?"

"...I thought Cassie said she told you."

"Told me what, Johnny?"

"...Is there a cross on your property?"

Lucas looked at Johnny for a long moment.

"...How do you know about that?"

"I'm the one who made it, Lucas."

"You... they told you, but didn't tell us?"

"No... I was there when it happened."

"And you didn't have the decency to-"

"Luke, they were heartbroken and Cassie was mortified! They asked me not to say anything. Had you been there instead of running away from your own problems, you would've known!" Johnny suddenly realized what he had said and instantly regretted it. "Lucas, I'm sorry, that was completely…"

"True, Johnny. It… it was true." Lucas let out a deep, heavy sigh as he shook his head. "...I didn't realize… Cassie told us about losing the baby… but… it being so long after the fact… I didn't realize that it happened… in the middle of all that."

"Mark and Cassie have accepted the loss, but it still weighs heavily on them."

"...Has Mark said why he doesn't talk to me about it?"

"No, but… I think it's twofold. First off, Luke… I think he's trying to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"You went through a miscarriage with Margaret and now that he understands what it's like… I don't think he wants to remind you."

"...And the second reason?"

"He knows how much you regret taking off two years ago… but a lot of the pain from the miscarriage is also wrapped up in the pain of what happened between the two of you… I think he might be afraid of opening old wounds if he talked about it with you. ...But whether he wants to admit it or not, I don't think keeping it all inside is good for him."

"...You said earlier that if you had realized the date, you wouldn't have asked Mark to come along. ...When's… when's the…"

"Today, Lucas."

"Thanks, Johnny."

Johnny nodded before Lucas walked past his brother-in-law and went to look for his son. He walked for about ten minutes before he found Mark sitting by a tree.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Lucas saw his son wipe a tear away before shrugging. The rancher sat down beside his son and looked out into the wilderness as he spoke.

"...You know, the night your Ma miscarried, I never thought the world would start spinning again. ...It was a hard time for the both of us. It was a long time before we could talk about it without crying, but there wasn't any shame in that. It's a hard, horrible thing to experience, Son. Your child is always your child, no matter how much time passes."

"...Pa, I… I feel like such a failure as a husband, as a father…"

"No, Son, you aren't."

"...I… Cassie and I had so looked forward to having children… and then to find out she had been pregnant, only to be told the baby had died…" Hot tears fell down Mark's cheeks. "...I felt like I had been punched in the gut. ...And all of a sudden I felt like I was six years old again because I wanted my Pa there… I needed my Pa there… and yet I had to be the strong one…"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Mark."

"...I know. And… and I know at the time, Cassie was glad none of the family was there…" Mark looked up at his Pa as he went on, "It still hurts, Pa… I know nothing could have been done, but…"

"A father will always, always love their child."

Lucas sat with his son for a long time as Mark talked about the miscarriage and everything that followed. A lot of things started to make sense to Lucas as he was told details about the months following the miscarriage.

Finally, Lucas and Mark returned to camp, a large burden lifted from Mark's shoulders. However, good news wasn't waiting for them.

"Lucas, Mark, we have a problem," Johnny sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Ned got Trever to talk. He said he was paid by a woman to pull this. He was supposed to bring Stephan out here and wait for the posse to catch up."

"A woma…" Mark stopped short as he realized they had played right into Mrs. Douse's plan.

**6MC6**

Cassie was in the barn milking the cow when she heard more than one person riding into the yard. Hoping it was Lucas and Mark returning from the posse, she quickly put the pail aside and ran to the barn doors, only to see two people she didn't recognize dismounting. One was a man, medium height and large build, and the other was a woman, who matched the description Laura had given of her stepmother. Cassie went back to the cow's stall and grabbed the .22 before quietly making her way back to the barn doors. She peeked out to see the man and woman forcing themselves inside Lucas and Milly's home. Cassie thought for a moment before silently crossing the yard and making her way to the window, trying to keep herself as closely pressed against the house as possible.

As Cassie looked through the window, she watched as the woman pointed a gun at Laura and ordered Rachael and Milly to sit down on the ground. The man started tying their hands together, being much more aggressive than necessary. When the woman began to turn towards the window, Cassie suddenly pulled back out of view.

"Laura, Laura, Laura…" the woman sighed. "You really didn't have to make things so difficult. Now- where's the other one?"

When no one answered, the woman cocked the gun as she demanded again, "Where's the other woman? There should be four of you!"

"Cassie wasn't feeling good," Rachael suddenly said. "She went home, she lives up the hill."

"Good. Now, Laura… you can either come peacefully with us…" the woman continued with an evil grin, "Or your friends here can take the consequences. Your choice."

Laura slowly nodded, fear and dread in her eyes.

"Now, that son of yours…" Shock shadowed Laura's face. "Yes, I know about him, too. Now where is he?"

"Please, it's me you want, don't-"

Mrs. Douse slapped Laura across the face as she yelled, "I asked you a question, Laura! Where is he?!"

"He's just a baby!" Milly declared, only for the man to do the same to her.

"Where, Laura?"

Laura's eyes answered the question as she looked to Lydia's bedroom.

"Harold, watch them," the woman ordered as she stepped to the bedroom.

As the man turned and held his gun on Laura, Rachael glanced out the window to see Cassie motioning to her. Rachael looked at Cassie in confusion until she finally made sense of Cassie's directions. Rachael started inching towards the fireplace shortly before Mrs. Douse entered the room again and handed Michael to Laura.

"What are you going to do to them?" Milly demanded, trying to stall.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they're well taken care of."

Rachael knocked over the wood box, diverting everyone's attention as Cassie slipped inside the house and brought the .22 to bear on Mrs. Douse.

"Drop the gun."

Harold instantly turned and pointed his revolver at Cassie as the woman gave a laugh.

"I think not."

"I think so," Cassie retorted as she cocked the rifle. "He may have a gun on me, but I'm sure you don't want a bullet to go through you."

The woman stood there assessing Cassie, trying to decide if she was bluffing or not.

"...You wouldn't have the guts."

"You're standing in front of a woman that killed her own father. If I were you, I'd get him to drop his gun."

"...Drop it, Harold," the woman finally stated as she put her own gun aside.

"Toss it on the couch," Cassie ordered, never once taking her eyes off the woman.

After the man complied, Cassie motioned for them to step towards the door.

"Outside. Laura, untie Aunt Milly and Rachael and bring the rope out. Rachael, grab that revolver and come out, too."

Cassie directed the woman to one porch post and the man to another, making sure to keep plenty of distance between herself and the two criminals.

When Laura, Rachael and Milly came outside, Cassie told Rachael to keep her gun trained on the man while she kept the .22 on the woman. Milly and Laura tied Mrs. Douse and Harold to the posts of the front porch.

"Now what?" Rachael asked as she relaxed her hold on the gun.

"Now we wait for Mr. Parker to get back and take these two to town."

Milly took Laura inside as Cassie and Rachael waited for Thomas to arrive.

"Rachael…" Cassie slowly began. "I'm sorry about pulling the line about your father… it was just the first response that popped into my head."

"Don't apologize, Cassie. You saved our lives."

Both women looked up when they heard a horse approaching. Seeing the question on Thomas's face when he rode into the yard, Cassie said she would explain as they hooked up the team to the buckboard.

As Rachael sat in the front seat of the buckboard holding the reins, Cassie held a rifle on Harold while Thomas went to untie him. The ranch hand then forced Harold into the back of the buckboard and tied his hands to the side railing. Thomas did the same with Mrs. Douse, but stood on the wrong side of the woman. Just as Thomas reached a point so that he stood between Cassie and Mrs. Douse, the woman pulled a knife from her sleeve and stabbed Thomas in the arm. Before Cassie could see what had happened or react, Mrs. Douse was reaching for the rifle and pried it away from Cassie. She swung the stock of the firearm across the young woman's face, knocking Cassie to the ground. Cassie regained her bearings in time to see Mrs. Douse trying to turn the .22 around and pulled the woman's feet out from underneath her, causing the rifle to break free of the woman's grasp as she fell to the ground. Not giving it a second thought, Cassie jumped on top of her and punched Mrs. Douse across the face as Rachael came running up, pointing a gun at the woman. Cassie turned to see Thomas holding his arm, blood gushing.

"You need to get that bandaged up."

"I'll be fine," the man mumbled.

Cassie called for her aunt as she got up off Mrs. Douse and Thomas walked her to the buckboard before tying her up once again. Milly came walking onto the porch, gasping as she saw the bruise developing on Cassie's cheek.

"Cassie what happened?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Parker needs his arm bandaged."

"You both need tending to!"

Neither Cassie or Thomas would leave the two crooks, so Milly came out to the porch and bandaged Thomas's arm as Cassie held a slab of meat to her face.

"Is Laura alright?" Cassie asked.

"Shook up, but yes. The children all finally fell asleep again. I'll watch Daniel for you, but I want you to go into town with Mr. Parker and make sure Doc takes a good look at both of you."

"Aunt Milly, it's just-"

"No ifs, justs, or buts about it," Milly declared as she finished tying Thomas's bandage in place.

"Aunt Milly, maybe I should go with them, just to be sure they see Doc," Rachael suggested.

"And just where would you sit?"

"Well I could keep an eye on-"

"Rachael McCain, I don't want you anywhere near those criminals. You will certainly not be sitting in the back of the buckboard."

Cassie and Thomas got in the front seat of the buckboard before Milly handed the .22 up to Cassie.

"You two be careful. And I want a note from Doc for both of you!"

"You're worse than Ma…" Cassie chuckled.

"And just where do you think your mother learned to be overprotective?"

"We'll be good," Cassie replied with a smile as Thomas slapped the reins.

It was a strangely quiet ride into town, one that gave Cassie time to take in everything that had happened. When Cassie walked into the marshal's office, Micah was taken aback by the bruise on the young woman's face.

"Cassie, what happened?"

"Laura's stepmother showed up at the ranch…"

As Thomas helped Micah lock the prisoners in jail, he and Cassie explained what had happened. When they were through, Micah sent the two to wait at Doc's office while he went to get Burrage from his home.

Doc put some ointment on Thomas's stab wound and rebandaged it, saying it would be fine in a few days. He then examined Cassie's bruise, which was still extremely tender.

"You're one lucky woman," Doc commented. "Had she hit you an inch higher… it definitely wouldn't have been pretty." The doctor finished rubbing a different ointment on Cassie as he continued, "Put this on there every morning and evening. It'll be tender for a while, but I think you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Doc. Oh, and Aunt Milly wanted verification that we were here."

Doc chuckled as he replied, "Sounds like your aunt, alright…"

**7MC7**

The posse rode hard the next day to get back to North Fork. Lucas and Mark separated from the rest of the group and rode home as fast as they could, praying they weren't too late.

It was late Saturday evening when they rode into the yard. Father and son simultaneously dismounted and ran inside, calling for their wives.

"Milly?"

"Cassie!"

Milly came through the kitchen door with a finger to her lips.

"You'll wake Lydia." Milly wrapped her arms around Lucas as she went on, "Welcome home."

"Milly, what happened?" Lucas asked, seeing a small bruise on his wife's face.

"Laura's stepmother and a cohort decided to show up…"

"Is everyone alright?" Mark worriedly asked.

"Yes, everyone's fine."

"Did you find Mr. Griswold?" Rachael asked as she came out of her bedroom.

"Yes. But what about Laura's stepmother? What happened?"

"Laura's stepmother and the man she arrived with are both in jail."

"Is Laura alright?" Lucas asked.

"A bit shook up, but yes. She went home to the Gibbs' this afternoon; she wanted to talk to Lou."

"Where's Cassie and Daniel? Are they alright?" Mark asked, concern etched on his face.

"They went home a little while ago. They'll both be fine."

"Will be?"

"There was an incident…"

Mark didn't wait any longer for his mother to explain before running out of the house and up the hill. He entered his home to see Cassie reading by the fire.

"Cassie?"

Cassie turned to see her husband standing there and put the book down before walking into his arms, laying her head against his chest.

"I'm so glad you're home…"

"Are you alright?"

Cassie slowly nodded.

"I'm fine, there was just one…" Cassie didn't get a chance to finish as she took a step back and Mark saw the large bruise.

"Cassie, what happened?!" Mark reached forward to touch her cheek, but as he did, Cassie sharply inhaled and pulled back.

"It's still tender…"

"Still tender? You look like you got kicked by a horse!"

"Not exactly…"

"What happened?"

"...There was a little bit of a scuffle and I lost control of the rifle. ...She hit me with the stock…"

"So help me, I'll-"

"Mark," Cassie interrupted as she put a hand to his cheek. "I'm fine."

Mark pulled Cassie close and protectively wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, Cassie…"

Cassie looked up at Mark and shook her head.

"You can't be everywhere at once, Mark. I'm just thankful they didn't take Laura and Michael."

"What happened?"

Mark and Cassie sat down on the couch as Cassie told her husband everything that had transpired.

"...Mark, I still don't understand how a woman could be so evil…"

"I don't either. ...I know the injury will heal, but are you really alright?"

"...It was strange… it wasn't until after everything had happened that I really understood what had occurred. I know everything's going to be alright, but… just to know how easily things could have gone the other way…"

"Thank God they didn't." There was a moment of silence before Mark realized there was more on his wife's mind. "What is it, Cass?"

"...I'm not scared anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how carefree I was when we first met. ...But all that changed when you got shot, before we were engaged. I… I didn't realize it, but I've been living in fear ever since that happened. And after what happened with Mrs. Douse… I can't explain it. But something was different. It was like all my anger… all my fear was finally resolved. ...Maybe because I was finally able to take it out on someone… I don't know. But… it's gone… the fear, the anger, the guilt… I feel like I can breathe again. I feel like I can live again."

Mark kissed Cassie on the forehead and pulled her closer.

"I'm glad. I love you, and I…"

Mark suddenly stopped and stared at his wife.

"What?"

"...What did you mean, you were finally able to take it out on someone?"

"Like I said, there was a bit of a scuffle…"

**8MC8**

Micah met the rest of the posse outside of the marshal's office, and as soon as Johnny started asking about Laura, he explained what had gone down at the McCain ranch. After locking Trever up with the other criminals, Ned joined Johnny, Micah, and Stephan for coffee.

"Well, Stephan," Micah commented as he looked over the brim of his mug. "I guess we can stop looking for a new school teacher. Glad that whole thing is behind us."

There was a long, awkward silence before Stephan replied.

"...I am afraid you will still need to find one."

The three lawmen looked at the man in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Johnny asked.

"...This… this whole situation has woken me up to a realization that… that one day I will have to face my past."

"Stephan just what do you mean?" Micah asked.

"I am turning myself in."

Again, the three men stared blankly at Stephan.

"Turning yourself in?" Micah incredulously asked. "For what?!"

"The man never held a gun on me… he did not have to. He may have been here under false pretenses, but the allegations… are sadly true. That is… that is why they chose me. They had information to use against me."

The men continued to stare, not believing their ears.

"You're telling me you're guilty of embezzlement!?" Micah exclaimed.

"That, as well as a few more offences. ...My conscience had caught up with me at one point, yet I simply decided to stop the scheme and turn my efforts elsewhere… to teaching. ...Nevertheless, what I have done still remains, and there are debts left unpaid. ...Deputy Osborne, I believe this may be your area of expertise, seeing that this all occurred in South Carolina."

"So just like that, you're giving yourself up?" Johnny asked in disbelief.

"...A man becomes weary of hiding, marshal. I am no exception."

After after an hour of going over Stephan's story and helping Ned write up reports, Johnny finally headed home. When he rode up to the house, he found Lou sitting on the front porch alone. He was confused and concerned, however, when his wife wouldn't look at him.

"Lou, what's wrong?" Johnny asked as he slowly approached her.

Lou didn't reply, but tears welled in her eyes.

"Lou?" Johnny's eyes filled with concern as he sat beside his wife and put an arm around her. "Lou, are you alright?"

Lou quickly nodded as tears continued to fall down her face.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Johnny, do ye love me?" Lou finally blurted out, tears heavily falling.

"Do I love you? Lou, you know I do! What would make you ask such a silly question?"

"Do ye like bein' a father?"

"What kind of question is that? I love being a father, I want to have as many children as we can."

"Ye…" Lou turned towards Johnny. "Ye really mean that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well the other night, ye said… ye said ye couldn't wait to be done with the diapers, and… and I thought…"

"And you thought I was saying I didn't want anymore children?"

Lou slowly nodded as the tears continued to fall.

"No, Lou," Johnny chuckled as he pulled his wife closer. "I'll change as many diapers for as many years as we're blessed to have babies in the house. It's not something I like doing, but I love our children and hope to have many, many more."

"And ye aren't just sayin' that?"

Johnny looked down and smiled before giving his wife a kiss.

"No, I'm not."

Lou smiled back before bursting into tears of relief, leaving Johnny utterly confused.

"Lou, what's going on? This has to do with more than diapers."

Lou shook her head in reply.

"This is all about diapers?"

"...And the fact that we're goin' ta… ta be changin' a lot more in the near future."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm pregnant, Johnny."

"Pregnant?" Johnny asked, excitement in his eyes. "You're pregnant?!"

Lou again nodded her head as the last of her tears fell down her cheeks.

"You're pregnant!"


End file.
